The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines and, more specifically, to the reheating of gas turbine gases using an annular reheat combustion system with premixed injector vanes.
Gas turbine systems often have multiple turbine sections. For example, gases from one turbine section may be directed into subsequent turbine sections, with each turbine section contributing to the work performed by the gas turbine system. Unfortunately, as the gases move from one turbine section to the next, the pressure and temperature of the gases decrease as each turbine section extracts work from the flow, generally reducing the work output of each successive turbine section.